


Equals

by Vindart



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Jordi Chin, M/M, Top Aiden Pearce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindart/pseuds/Vindart
Summary: Jordi lets go, just this one time.
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to r0h-v and tentacledicks for encouraging me c:

"Don't be nervous Jordi."

"I'm not nervous-"

Aiden rubs his thumb across Jordi's cheek with a fond smile and kisses the corner of his eye, his eyelashes tickling against his face and shutting him up.

Jordi doesn't meet his eyes when Aiden pushes in slowly, gaping wordlessly and pulling at the silver-brown locks on the back of Aiden's head.

"Don't treat me like porcelain," Jordi mutters, already out of breath when Aiden bottoms out.

"I'm not, I'm treating your ass like porcelain," Aiden huffs out and laughs against his neck. "You're tight."

Jordi clenches around him vengefully then, and Aiden groans, nuzzling himself further into the dip of Jordi's shoulder. Red claw marks drag across Aiden's back, like dealing with a hissing cat. It's expected, considering what Jordi is allowing him to do. He's reacting better than Aiden thought he would when he proposed the idea the other day, when Jordi had seemed oddly quiet and even more oddly- agreed.

He fucks him slowly, if anyone asked maybe he'd even say lovingly, though really they'd both deny this ever happened to the ends of the earth. Jordi lets out soft exhales with every thrust of his hips, their bodies rocking against each other and Jordi finally meets his eyes. The grip in Aiden's hair softens, a hand on his cheek and fingers on his lips before Jordi kisses him- actually kisses him, like they're a normal couple. Like they're a couple at all. 

"Harder," Jordi demands.

Aiden shakes his head. He's frustrated. It's not what he wants, Aiden knows from the furrow in his brows and the tensing of his shoulders, squaring himself like he's about to fight Aiden off. Aiden denies him of the struggle and Jordi lets out a sobbing breath against Aiden's shoulder, pushes half-heartedly against him before Aiden grabs his hands and locks their fingers together, pushes them against the sides of his head and kisses him.

"Don't fight it Jordi," Aiden whispers against his lips. "Trust me, let me make you-" Aiden moans when Jordi clenches around him again, involuntarily this time judging by the absolutely fucked out-look on his face. 

"Feels good," Jordi finishes for him, or just stating it- Aiden can't tell anymore. Never felt so good fucking another person before, and there's nothing like fucking someone who would never let himself get fucked. Aiden's not sure it's real, maybe Jordi had beat him to death when he asked and he thought maybe this was what heaven was like. Fucking out his wildest dreams til he's dried up and heaving. 

He looks down at the incredible man beneath him, all hard muscles and faded scars and _perfect._ Aiden grips his hands tighter, picks up his pace and Jordi separates their hands to wrap his arms around Aiden's neck instead, pulling him impossibly closer and moans loudly next to Aiden’s ear.

Sweat runs down Aiden's forearms and onto the bed sheets when he pushes Jordi's strong thighs back and splits him in half. Still out of his mind and unbelieving when Jordi groans and calls for him, Aiden's name on Jordi's lips, the man spasming underneath his roaming hands and cum warming the slide of their bodies. There's a squelching sound from his ass, a sudden additional wetness to the lube when Aiden fucks Jordi through his orgasm and panics, thinking he actually made him bleed. He glances between them, realizing with a hazy look that he had cum from the grip of Jordi's hole tightening around his cock and the look on Jordi's face when he cried out just for him.

Aiden smiles, kisses Jordi lovingly and he lets him, pushes back against his mouth and exhales through his nose, effectively distracted when Aiden pulls out and flops down next to him. They pull the covers up and hold each other as equal lovers until they both fall asleep, too exhausted to worry about the mess.

When they wake up, Jordi has Aiden on his stomach and a hand around his throat as he fucks him through the mattress, drawing out a litany of apologies from Aiden's bloodied lips.

Jordi muses they live happily ever after when they make out in the shower later, though he's sure Aiden disagrees when he presses down on his bruises.


End file.
